Ark 16 Episode 12: Much Adieu About a Tetsu
'Participates' 210232qme51d0hp7.jpg|Sian and Akira wallpapers_32529.jpg|Akuma and Tomoko on their Honeymoon hoj.jpg|Reiko Ryunosuke-Miyaji-anime-guys-18246374-2560-1519.jpg|Ryan *Akira Tetsu *Sian Tetsu *Reiko Yugure *Ryan. *Shizumi Sonade *Isato Sonade *Akuma Tetsu *Tomoko Tetsu 'No Place Like "Home"' SayuriAkagi: -She’d give a glance towards the outsides of the plane her soft haunting blue hues almost glowing in the circular glass frame window carefully motioning one slender leg over the other sitting back into the seat of the first class carrier a bit further before turning her gaze in the direction of her brother, Akira and Uncle Ryan both of who were accompany her on the this trip back to the city of ants that was below them. For Sian Tetsu the thought of having to leave all her friends back in her home town was a complete drag but she had known ever since she was born that her parents would have to return to take their place back in the lives that they’d left behind to make sure that she and her brother would be alright. Overhead the voice of the flight attendant bot could be heard staying,- “Ladies and Gentleman we are entering the Kasaihana City air space, if you will please return your trays to their upright positions and fasten your seat belts as we will be landing shortly. We would like to thank you for using Tran Airlines and enjoy your trip the time now is 12:00 pm EST.” -The 16 year old let out a long drawn out sigh reaching her hands out to her sides to grasp the belt that was loosen about her full figure denim shirt covered waist pushing the lock into its place allowing it click to assure her it was fasten.- ~Welcome to the first day of hell for the rest of your life. ~ was all she could say allowing her eyes to roll remembering her mom’s last words over the phone only hours before they boarded the plane. ~Flashback starts~ “Why the heck do we have to move there in the first place?” she shrieks over the phone. “Our lives are just fine in…” “You gotta be joking Sian you knew that the moment that this happened that we would be returning to the city. Besides I’m sure you and Akira will make friends in no time especially since you and Keyomi have so much in common the little foul mouthed brat.” Sian gets really sarcastic as hell, “I’ll bet and we’ll have slumber parties galore woohoo.” –Then adds under her breath- “I rather slit the bitch’s throat with a rusty butter knife.” While rolling her eyes with her brother and uncle making passes at several of the cute flight attendants that were walking about. “What was that?!” “Nothing our planes about to board bye Mom.” –she hangs up. ~Flashback ends~ Guest_Keizumai: Akira would be seated next to his sister Sian. They were headed for Kasaihana City leaving their home town and all their friends. Akira like his sister was against it at first but he got over it not like he could do anything about it anyway so he just decided to go with the flow and she what happens. Akira eyes lunar blue eyes would have shift toward his Uncle Ryan before widening slightly as he caught glimpse of a young women about his age or higher and a seat next to her was free so he stood up and sneaked his way to the other side of the plane and taking a seat next to her he'd smile at the black haired girl holding out his hand "Hi um just want to let you know that I think your very beautiful I'm Akira by the way" just then and announcement would be made saying the where going to land soon. The flight attendant he was making passes at when boarding the plane would ask him to retake his seat ~Damn~ Akira would then slowly start to get up and retake his seat next to his sister and uncle "Damn cock blocks" Ryan would bust out laughing "aw cheer up look what I got" Ryan would pull out three numbers which were written on a piece of paper Akira would then laugh "you wrote those yourself" Ryan would then laugh" what no way" "you wrote 555 on one of them" they'd then have a good laugh before Ryan would turn to Sian "come on your gonna like this place plus you don't have to worry about the hound dog all day" referring to her father "lets just have fun alright "the plane would then jerk as the plane touched down on the run way- VidiAmaraNight: -Looking down at the time as she brushed back the loose tendril of her white locks, her red eyes open wide in shock when she realized that she was going to be late- “FUCK!” -she swore out loud as she spat out what was the best damn mochacinno iced Latte, as she ran out of the Cafe her cheeks flushed out of frustration as she ran swiftly, dodging with ease within the crowded airport as she looked around and found the person she was looking for, with a wide grin she ran over and gently tapped her shoulder , her white locks styled up in a Grecian style twisted bun, her red eyes shining with mirth, as she adjusted her fitted twill blazer and tightly fitted solid black pencil skirt , her peep toe white suede '4 heeled pumps flawless and professional, as she pulled out her Tablet and checked the time, sighing in relief as she arrived in time -“ Ready or Not .. Here they come” SayuriAkagi: -Sian gives her brother a icy cold glare hearing him tell her that it wouldn't be so bad despite having his attempt to get his dick wet right in front of her eyes. ~Dumb ass bitch~ was as she could think feeling the wheels of the plane suddenly hit the tarmac below, gliding fluidly onto the runway before making a large left turn in the direction of the concourse gate to which it was assigned to dock in. The laughing between the two cavemen beside her was just overly annoying atm and despite being told that was better since their father wasn't about she still held a scowl on her beautiful face which reflected her Asian decent. As the pilot prepared his ship for the final docking requirements she peeked out the window again catching sight of three figures standing aloof near the glass windows of the terminal looking on while the aviation team outside scurried about to began docking, unloading, and refueling the plan for its next venture out. Two of the three she recognized their maternal grandmother, Shizumi Sonade and great grandfather Isato who they'd met quiet on accident during a stay in China for a fashion show against her company and their mom's. Ironically enough both of them had a nack for fashion her mom more so than her grandma she thought lifting hand up to wave in hopes that they both would see her. And they did waving back. Beside them was another woman dressed in professional attire with red eyes and long snow colored hair.- "Hey yo Uncle Ryan do you think that's her, Mom's assistant Reiko?" -points out the window to the woman that was inside with her arms folded over chest just it was announced that they were fully docked and that they were ready to disembark the plan starting with their section in first class. "Finally, we can get off this bitch and away from you overly hormonal assholes" yanks her seat belt off quickly standing up and making for the overhead compartment to retrieve Jack, her backpack purse and carry on luggage from it- Guest_Keizumai: -Akira would simply stare at her as she gave him a icy glare the plane would soon land the plane shaking and jerking a bit. Akira could see three people standing in front of a window. One was his great grandfather the other his grandmother and another beautiful young woman. - "Yeah that's her" -Ryan replied to Sian. Akira would attempt to trip her when she called him an hormonal asshole before standing up to get his own luggage along with Ryan before exiting the plane and walking over to his grandfather and grandmother waving slightly- VidiAmaraNight: -Narrowing her eyes a bit as she then looked up from her tablet she smiled softly at the two teens and with a formal curt nod to Ryan. Moving her attention towards the right side she gestured to someone as chauffeur came up to the group Greeting them formally and introducing himself as he looked back at Reiko with a look asking for permission to leave with the bags or not, nodding in silence as her red eyes showed exactly what her message was saying.- ~make sure to take these bags SPECIFICALLY to the Tetsu Residence. Keep in mind not to have ANY "Other" business evidence in plain view~ giving him a small smile she walked up to the teenagers and grinned softly " Welcome to Kasaihana City. My name is Yugure Reiko. I am your mother's best friend and personal assistant... Anything you need you can come to me and I will try my best to complete the REALISTIC task.” She made sure to point this out directly towards Tetsu Akira , from what Ryan and Tomoko were telling her about him, he is quite the Ladies man and the heartbreaking charmer. Smirking she'd turn away, holding up her right hand up close to her mouth, as she sent a special order in sending out a private Limo to take them out into the city. "I hope the three of you are somewhat hungry and not tired at all... There are a lot of things that Kasaihana can and will offer to you, Please follow me." SayuriAkagi: -Picking her left foot up she see her brother’s attempt then smirk, placing the soles of her black combat boot down hard and heavy on his extended leg making sure to give it a long hard twist so he’d think twice about ever trying that move again with her. “Oh did that hurt Kira-san, I’m so sorry.” She laughs grabbing her things from the compartment with ease before setting the bag down onto the ground then wheeling it off up the ramp that lead to the gate inside of the airport before casually placing Jack on her back. The woman she’d seen through the window would approach them bowing to them formally before introducing herself before turning her attention to another that was with her. Sian heard the woman, Reiko as she introduces herself to be order them to take their bags from here to the home they all had picked out several months back via the internet. From behind Reiko their mother’s family approached as well. Isato Sonade. a man of 90yrs old moved to embrace Sian first smiling whole heartedly as he gave her a look over chuckling, “My dear girl welcome, welcome. Miss Reiko a pleasure to see you again as well and Akira look at you last time I saw you were at my knee and now you’re almost as tall as me well in my other form.” The old man laughs while his daughter only embraced her granddaughter still giving Akira a look of distained. “Father’s right my dear your as pretty as your mother, -Shizumi’s tone would change glancing at the others two to some flat and hateful- “Akira, Ryan.” –she would then go back to ignoring them as if they didn’t exist once again while doting on a and on, on their granddaughter. Sian was of course use to this Shizumi Sonade was petty at best always pushing her weight around on those around her to get the outcomes she saw as best but this was pushing things too far even for her, no wonder her parents wanted the Lady of the Sonade Clan dead. “Sure I’m starving Oba-san; Great Grandfather well will meet you back at the house after lunch and a tour of the town okay.” “Sure hun we’ll see you there.” Shizumi says with a happy smile before Sian turns to face Reiko. “Okay I bought you some time, let’s get this over with…please.” Moving to follow her. Guest_Keizumai: -Akira laughed at when his great grandfather said he remembers him being a lot smaller "its good to see ya great grandfather" Akira would then turn forward his grandmother Shizumi when she said his name glaring at her "I like you a lot better when you didn’t talk" he knew his grandmother didn't like him and he didn't like her so he didn't feel the need for any interaction between them not even the formalities. Akira would then turn to Reiko his eyes examining the young woman "Yeah I'm starving something to eat would be great and nah I got plenty of energy" he said winking at her before following behind her as he was told taking in a good look at the view in front of him while Ryan walked up next to her soon Akira would run up walking next to his sister giving her a small smile before facing forward and continuing walking. VidiAmaraNight: Nodding with a soft chuckle as she lead the way due to her being close in range to what was going on, she heard everything that Lady Sonade had said to Akira .. Frowning in disgust as her eyes narrowed dangerously at her, their eyes meeting she turned away and laughed at his antics, shaking her head as she spoke with Ryan about his trip. "So How was your trip back? Hopefully it was safe and with no troubles?... Last time I traveled out of Kasaihana to London I had began to feel queasy and what not.. shivering from the thought as she realized that she was feeling slightly cold, shaking it off she began to tell the two teenagers about each place and what to as she smiled- " So there's Kasaihana High school, which Fyi your both already enrolled ,and will be receiving your uniforms once your parents return but if not sooner" SayuriAkagi: -The Lady catches sight of Reiko’s eyes narrowing her own icy hues back at her slightly muttering under her breath at Akira’s reply, “I’d like it better before you were born but I am grateful that my daughter won’t have having any more of “you kind” that’s for sure.” The Elder Sonade (Isato) would hear his daughter’s words and growl as Yuki-Otaka would to warn his prey that they were over stepping their bounds which causes Shizumi to lock up suddenly slowly gazing back in fear at the old man whose own icy blues glared at her rather disgusted at the behavior she’s shown as the teens where being showed the way out by their escort as they too made their way out of the airport by way of another direction. “Ooooo that woman…is..is so infuriating, could someone please tell me again why Dad hasn’t killed her yet?” Sian would blurt out walking with the others towards the automatic doors. Ryan couldn’t help but laugh at his niece’s statement knowing all too well how just how much of pest Shizumi Sonade was especially when it came to his brother, Akuma and Tomoko’s relationship. It also made him wonder just how far the woman would blow her top once she’d learn of this latest development between them since very few really knew what was going on between the two lover birds and why they had sent the twins back to Kasaihana first ahead of themselves. “Bro seems to think that your Mother values your Grandmother hence why she is still among the living but I assure you that couldn’t be further from the truth and Reiko I like to apologize for Shizumi’s behavior back there as well, that woman is pure hell on wheels to everyone she meets especially with Akira here and my brother.” Ryan explains letting his own golden eyes glance at his nephew knowing the truth behind his behavior with his maternal Grandmother, having been shunned by a person who was supposed to unconditionally love him just because he was born a boy had never been easy for him. Even his mother, Tomoko Asakura knew this and despite everything they all did to make up for the hole she’d created in the boy’s heart they knew that one day Shizumi would have answer to him for it. “Don’t listen to her Akira I got your back always.” Sian told him hearing Yugure-san speak about the infamous Kasaihana High of their Father’s youth, and how they were registered to attend plus awaiting their uniforms. “Well that’s nice do you think we’re gonna get to meet any of our future classmates before then and if so where would they all be hanging out, I mean over here you guys are outta school back home we’d been just heading back from summer break. It’s wonder the U.S. hasn’t fell off the map from the constant stupidity here….” She stops mid-sentence knowing full well her tongues gone way off the scale forgetting that person that was escorting them most likely had received her education in this country. “Yugure-san forgive me I hope I didn’t offend.” Guest_Keizumai: "That's good to know ya little twerp" he say attempting to wrap his arms around her shoulders putting her in a playful headlock as they walked "I'm fine so stop worrying alright" they'd continue there tour of the city for a while pretty soon they had reached the new school they'd be attending Kasaihana High. Apparently they were all ready enrolled and just waiting on the uniforms. "yeah this the U.S isn't exactly known for it educational standards "he said agreeing with his sister before glancing over toward Yugure-san before as she apologizing, he'd then stretch his arms upwards and letting out a long sigh before turning back towards the group "let's go eat" I'm starving Ryan's stomach would then growl "thank god I thought I'd die soon "he said laughing "what about you Sian you hungry?"- VidiAmaraNight: -Laughing at their comments, especially at the fact that they believe she had studied here when she was their age, waving off their apologies with a smile her crimson eyes revealing all the amusement at their blunt comments, she had to admit she could definitely see both Akuma and Moko chan in them.. looking back at Ryan she'd grin and winked at him as if telling him- "If only they knew" -She couldn't help it but laugh at how they were trying to make it up to her with the apologies as she lead them to one of the most private and exclusive tea house family restaurant- "Don't worry about that, I'm not even from Kasaihana. But I do agree with you on the educational standards.. so quit apologizing its unlike you and lets go and eat our hearts out? What do you three say?" -She’d grin at them both teasingly.- 'Out to Lunch' SayuriAkagi: -Sian had a grin on her face that truly showed that she was in fact Akuma’s daughter having her head placed in a head lock of sorts by her brother before reaching up to give his left shoulder a playful punch.- “I love you dirt bag.” -Teases breaking away from Akira’s grasp to try to hug him from behind as Reiko waved off her apology explaining that she also wasn’t from around these parts. She immediately hear her uncle’s stomach growling her face at first surprised at the sound then suddenly bursting into an onslaught on laughter.- “Yo Unc I guess that second helping of airline food didn’t help after all, huh?”- the 16yr old beauty laugh following their guide into a beautifully made yet elusive teahouse for lunch.- “Yugure-san I hope Mom didn’t forget to pay you overtime for this cause these two right here are about to eat you out of a two weeks salary.” -Sian would hear her stomach suddenly growl as well look very embarrassed about it too.- “well better make that all three of us now.” –Chuckles awkwardly- Guest_Keizumai: -Akira would smile- "Yeah, yeah I love ya too now enough with the mushy shit" -he said enjoying the moment and laughing at his Uncle Ryan. Reiko then led them to a rather exclusive tea house from the looks of it." Hey we don't eat that much" Ryan said to retort to Sian "Now those two Might Akira eats like his father and Sian throws down as well despite her size haha" Ryan and Akira would then both decide on what to get in the end they'd just decided to order just about every thing even the stuff they never heard of “Yeah that should be enough, right Ryan? "Yeah I think so." VidiAmaraNight: -Widening her eye in shock as she sat there beside Ryan and Akira, and Sian watching how the two were devouring everything, luckily Moko did give her permission to tap into the company's emergency savings. Face palming she couldn't believe the speed they were eating.. Muttering softly to herself as all she ate was 2 boxes of Dangos and Honey Dew Bubble Tea with Tapioca, "Crazy....." SayuriAkagi: -Sian shook her head watching her brother and Uncle ordered the whole menu first then proceeding to devour everything they'd ordered down in a wild fury while she herself ordered a rare assortment of sushi and squids and ginger spice tea. "Whatever uncle the way u, dad, and god mom Shizuka trained us it’s a wonder Akira and I aren't skin and bones lol. I swear you guys are such slave drivers. Dad being the worst of the bunch especially when you piss him off Idk how Mom deals with the man half of the…” Sian suddenly fell quiet remembering the talks she and Tomoko would have when it was just them in the house and what her Mother would always say finally after all these years catching on to what she meant by, “Some of are arguments regarding you and Akira were a bit one sided those considering the circumstances.” ~That brazen hussy…she was naked that’s how we got out of most of the punishments we were supposed to have.~ lowering her head as she shook it some knowing full well just how much their father couldn’t resist their mother in and out of her clothes. Guest_Keizumai: -Ryan would look up at Sian when she began speaking "what are you talking about we take it easy on you guys I mean sure it intense but compared to me and your dad you got it easy I mean three mile wind sprints really isn't that bad" Akira would have been to busy stuffing his mouth with sushi to speak at the moment though once he finished his portion of the food before drinking some tea "you call that taking it easy" he said agreeing with his sister" Akira would then clean his mouth "That's all you gonna eat Reiko" To him it like so little, Akira would then stretch his arms up "whoo I'm stuffed" He said like out a satisfying sign " So where are we going next or are we going to the house now?" Ryan would laugh "well if you still got all that energy maybe we don't train you as hard as we thought" Akira would suddenly get tired "geez I'm beat ahaha" Ryan would then laugh once again- VidiAmaraNight: "Yes.. I'm not that really hungry just ate breakfast 2 hours before you all arrived." Dabbing gracefully at her mouth gently and quietly her red eyes would meet with Ryan's as she smirked softly "I think we should get back to meet with Lord and Lady Sonade.. We did say that after the Tour and lunch we would meet them back at the main house." Raising her hand gently she'd make a hand gesture to the waiter as he quickly walked over to where their table was at, Smiling softly at him she'd get up on her feet slowly and give him a 100z before saying "Place it on the personal tab of Tomoko Asakura please". as she made her way out of the restaurant and towards the limo , nodding at the driver as she waited for the others go in. 'New Places, Some New & Old Faces' SayuriAkagi: "Great Grandpa Isato is a joy to be around but trust me you DO NOT want to meet Shizumi-obasan, she's not fond of certain kinds of people" -Sian mutters under her breath a bit- "Humans and men in particular." Her gaze lowering upon finishing her own meal listening to Ryan yap about their training and how it wasn't hard. "Like heck it isn't its child abuse as the Americans would say." The teenager countered as her brother protested their family's brutality before being told that maybe they should er trained harder and immediately Akira began to play his "I'm tired" routine as attempt to get out of it. "Not tired enough to stop chasing some girl’s tail I'd wager." She'd laugh leaning back in the seat she was in noting that the tea house was in the mist of changing shifts as a very pretty girl with golden brown hair, mysterious sea green eyes, a voluptuous figure, very gifted in the chest area, and Asian decent came to the table instead of their original server dressed in a kimono which made her look some how more elegant than the others that dawned the same assemble once they were done eating to collect their plates. Sian suddenly made a move pushing away from the table quickly getting up from her chair and making her way to the front of the tea house knowing full well her brother and Uncle were about to revert to caveman status something serious at the sight of her hearing Reiko-san tell server to place the bill on the Tetsu account as she stormed off. Sayuri watched the girl storm off a bit surprised but no more that she when entered her second job away from the shrine to discover the offspring of either two or one powerful Onis inside. "Hai Madame, thank you for visiting Mokada Tea House please do come again. " the 28yr old states with a gentle and sincere smile bowing firmly to Reiko and those in her company while Sian waited at the door for the savages, that were prolly lingering still at the table behind her and Reiko-sama. Akira laughed at his sisters remark "don't hate me because of my devilish Good like and Charming smile" he'd say jokingly before flashing a cocky smile showing off his pearly white teeth that sparkled when he did. "plus they usually chase me its actually kinda annoying" Akira and Ryan would then turn there heads towards the waitress that came to their table and both their jaws almost dropped to the floor All that went through their heads at the moment was ~DAYYUUUMMM!!!!. Akira was about to say something but Ryan beat him to the punch but he was so frantic to say something that he ended up fumbling with his words "hi I'm uh I mean uhm" was all he managed to get out and in his head he was thinking ~fuckkkk~ that's when Akira would jump up and introduce himself "Hi beautiful you'll have to excuse my uncle here he's not used to seeing many women as stunning as yourself" he'd say nudging his uncle with his arm basically saying snap out of it. Which he did" ah sorry I'm Ryan and the little knuckle head here is my nephew and that's my niece over there um my I just say your a very beautiful woman and if I'm not being to forward I'd love to take you out sometime of course once we get to know each over first" Akira would just shake his head before walking after his sister ~jeez he's twenty something and I have to save his ass~ he thought as he caught up with his sister.- Once finished with lunch the group proceeded waited in the limo for continuation of their tour of the city while Ryan stayed inside chatting up their new server who they soon learned once he rejoined the others as Sayuri Oshino a young miko who was the head of a temple in the heartlands of the Geisha owned parts of District 2 and was a student teacher at Kasaihana University where Ryan would be attending school this fall. Though Oshino-san had declined her Uncle’s offer for a date she did how ever agree for the two of them to meet up after Ryan’s orientation to show him around campus, Sian knew exactly where this was going despite her uncle’s objections to behave and her brother trying to get all the juicy tidbits of the conversation out of him as Reiko looked on laughing instructing the driver to continue their journey to several other locations, such as the in and outs of D3, Downtown Kasaihana, New Time Square in the heart of D2 to the building were their Mother worked and the shopping districts as well as the various establishments where the teens of the city hung out at, most of them owned by the Shiroi Ookami Clan (note she didn’t tell them this) before finally having the driver escort the three to a large 7 bedroom ranch styled home in the suburbs of D2 where inside their Great Grandfather, Grandmother, Claymore, and two old friends who had moved from their birthplace to Kasaihana when the 'twins' were 11 (Kyle and Lala) were waiting to welcome them and help them get settled into their new lives in the big city. 'Meanwhile Miles Away from Kasaihana…' SayuriAkagi: -Tomoko stood in the mist of a private beach the surf lapping at her bare ankles with her long calf length raven hair dancing in the wind dressed in a white Spanish styled skirt that rode up in the front close to her thighs while back caressed the brown sand beneath her feet. About her ample bosom she wore a frilled sleeved top of the same orgins that exposed her tanned mid-drift to the fading evening sun. Upon her left hand the sun’s light would catch itself in the beautiful custom cut emerald stone that was the center stone of her engagement ring causing it reflect and glimmer itself into the accenting diamonds that accompanied it and those that were in the matching platinum wedding band while her now ice purple eyes gaze off at its horizon wishing that the she really didn’t have this place. The isle and its people had shown her and the one she loved more kindness and hospitality than either of them had ever known their entire lives making their special day and the days that followed it all that much more memorable.- “I’m going to miss it…” -Tomoko says a loud against the sounds of the rushing waves and noisy sea skulls that at the nearby bay. Guest_Keizumai: -Akuma would be standing up looking out of the glass doors of his beach house which a friend of his was nice enough to setup for him. He could see Moko standing along side the waves letting it brush along her ankles; her raven colored hair had gotten considerable longer extending all the way to her calves. She looked beautiful standing there as the setting sun light reflected onto her body, here everything was peaceful it was weird but it was nice at the same time it was as if he had been put under some kinda illusion. Akuma would then slide the glass door open and walk outside onto the beach sand which was now cool thanks to the sun setting Akuma would then walk up behind Moko wrapping his arms over her shoulder hugging her his giant bare frame nearly swallowing hers. He really couldn't believe the events that transpired recently but that ring on her finger was a constant reminder. He then let out a sigh "maybe someday I'll be able to give you a peaceful life like this without all the clans and shit just you me Sian and Akira and of course Ryan and Shizuka" he'd then look up at the setting sun on the horizon the warm colors streaked across the sky was stunning but the longer he stared at it the more his head began to hurt and the colors began to blend in and soon he'd start to her screams in his head. Akuma would then close his eyes calming himself down. Though he didn't realize it he probably would have been squeezing Moko rather hard during it but of course it would have loosened once he calmed down though his hand would have been shaking slightly still. Akuma would then look down at Moko "So now what?” he said referring to the now that they were married what's next.- SayuriAkagi: -She turns her head in Akuma’s general direction once his large arms wrapped around her petite form, a smile panted softly on her lips moving her left hand up from her side her fingers caressing his own as she reached up interlocking them between his own on her shoulder with both of their wedding rings catching a hint of the sunlight’s fading rays. Tomoko heard her husband’s reply to her original statement first before her mind spiraled back to that word itself, husband which was still foreign as it was sweet to her when it moved over the tongue then parting her own lips she spoke again,- “I’d like that Akuma and I know that if spoken by you, that will come to pass.” -Facing the horizon again feeling him suddenly tense up squeezing her rather hard as if upset at something or someone before some how find his center again and letting go a bit but his hand still shook in against her own. Hearing Akuma’s voice ask her what was next now that they were man and wife which cause Tomoko to turn on the ball of her heel in the sand to the right where to continue to do so until she was completely facing him almost cheek to cheek.- “Tonight my dear husband you shall enter the gates of heaven and when we wake we return back to Kasaihana to do what we do best, Kicking ass then taking names.” -She replies pushing up on her tip toes a bit planting a soft yet sweet kiss on his lips, their silhouettes the only things being seen against the orangish-red horizon- Category:Ark 16